Inseparable
by yellowsocks
Summary: Lilly's feeling insecure, and best friend Oliver comes to the rescue. But it only seems to be making matters worse. LilyxOliver


**A/N: So I wrote this story with a completely different storyline, then decided I didn't like it, and rewrote it. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

**Inseparable**

_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want_

"Oliver!" Mrs. Oken shouts up the stairs, "Phone's for you."

Oliver picks it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Ollie." Lilly says softly.

"Lilly? Is everything okay?"

And without another word, he hears her begin to cry. That's all he needs to hear.

"Lilly, don't go anywhere. I'll be right over."

_We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

He crosses the street and doesn't even bother knocking. He knows Lilly's parents are out of town visiting relatives, so it's just Lilly at home.

"Lilly?" He shouts up the stairs.

As he opens the door to her bedroom, he sees her lying on her bed, and he rushes to her side.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifts her up and places her on his lap.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He asks slowly.

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night_

"Everything's just so...messed up, Oliver." Lilly sighs.

"Tell me about it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Lilly says, staring deep into his eyes.

"Anything." Oliver nods.

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart_

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Oliver pauses for a moment, realizing just how much pain his best friend is in.

"Lilly, no. I don't think you're pretty."

"Wh-!?" Lilly exclaims, glaring at him.

"No, let me finish."

"Lilly, I don't think you're pretty. I think you're...beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. The most amazing girl I have ever laid eyes on. And I'm sorry that I never told you that, because you should know just how beautiful you are."

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart_

Lilly is silent for a moment, still staring into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes.

"Oliver, don't lie to me." She finally says.

"Why do you think I'm lying to you, Lilly?"

"Because you're my best friend." She sighs, "You're supposed to say those things. You're supposed to make me feel better. But you don't really mean any of it, do you? You just feed me your lies, in hopes that I'll feel better, so you can go back to whatever you were doing. So go ahead then, tell me how you really feel."

_I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable _

"You don't get it do you?" Oliver asks her, "I thought by now you would have realized it, but I guess not."

"Don't play your stupid games with me, just say whatever it is you have to say, or go home."

"You know, most people if you talked to them like that, they **would** go home. But not me."

"Well I kind of wish you would." Lilly says angrily, "All you've done so far is lie to me."

"You see that's the difference Lils."

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'll be with you_

"You say that, but I don't see a difference."

"Well here it is. Yeah, I'm your best friend. But it's not just some kind of job to me Lilly. I care about you, more than you'll ever know. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because TRUST IS A LIE, Oliver." Lilly screams, before getting up and running across the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Oliver sighs, resting his head on his hands. Lilly has a heart of gold, but a head made of steel. She's more stubborn than a mule. And he has to come up with something to convince her that he isn't lying, and it has to be fast.

_I'll keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd have done all these things_

He got up, standing outside the bathroom door.

"Lilly, can you come out, I need to tell you something."

"Anything you have to say to me, can be said through the door." Lilly growls.

"Not this."

"Look Oliver, I don't want to hear your lies anymore. Just leave me alone."

"I won't do that Lilly." Oliver insists

"And why the hell not?" She screams.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night_

"Because I need to talk to you." Oliver continues.

"No, you just want to feed me some more of your lies."

"Look Lilly, you can keep thinking I'm lying to you, or you can believe me."

"I'll take the first option." Lilly says monotonously.

"My goodness, Lilly. Please just come out here, I'll do **anything**."

"Anything?" Lilly asks curiously.

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

"Anything." Oliver promises.

"Like...take me out for ice cream?" Lilly asks hopefully.

"Sure." Oliver smiles, happy that was all she wanted.

"Wait. How do I know you're not lying?" Lilly demands.

"Lilly." Oliver says frustratedly.

Lilly sighs, "Fine."

_I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

The door swung open, and there stood Lilly. Her blonde hair was a frizzy mess, and her makeup ran all the way down her tear stained cheeks. Arms crossed, she waits for Oliver to say whatever he wants to.

"Lilly," He steps forward, taking her cold hands in his.

She looks up at him, and he looks down at her.

"I wish you could trust me. That you could know I'm not lying."

Lilly opens her mouth, but Oliver continues, "Let me finish."

_I would give it all  
And never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable_

"Whenever you have a problem, who's there for you?"

"You." Lilly admits.

"Whenever you need a friend, who comes running?"

"You."

"Whenever someone hurts you, who's there to dry your tears?"

"You."

"And who's the one that's loved you, even after all these years?"

"Y-" Lilly begins, but then cuts herself short, "Wait. You, you love me?"

_I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable_

Oliver smiles, and he can tell Lilly's scared.

"Why would you love me? I'm no good. I'm just...Lilly. There are other girls, you don't need m-"

And as his lips press against hers, she seems to melt. She can feel his hands find the small of her back, and hers reach up, wrapping themselves around his neck. They find it so strange, how it feels so right. Him and her, her and him. It all seems to fit, just like the pieces of a puzzle.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night_

Lilly slowly pulls away, looking back up into her now favourite pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"How long?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Oliver thinks about this for a moment, "Pretty much forever. And you know why?"

"Why?"

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
_

"Because you're Lilly, and I'm Oliver. We're inseparable."

"Inseparable." Lilly whispers, "I like that."

"Me too," Oliver smiles, "Me too."

_I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

* * *

**:) Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
